godmodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Slenderman (Macky the Fighters)
Summary Slenderman is one of the famous Creepypastas ever the one with no face that he is one of the playable characters in the Macky the fighters game of the Macky the Cat franchise Powers and Stats Tier: 1-A Name: 'Slenderman '''Origin: '''Macky the cat Franchise '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''Over 500 years old '''Classification: '''Creepypasta '''Powers and Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight and Levitation, Teleportation, Mind Manipulation (Proximity to the Slender Man is often said to trigger a "Slender sickness"; a rapid onset of paranoia, nightmares and delusions, capable of turning people into his servants/“proxies”), Limited Technological Manipulation (Distorts any technology within its proximity), Body Control (Able to stretch its limbs and torso), Size Manipulation, Fear Aura, Possession/Mind Control, Invisibility, Radiation Manipulation (Specifically Sigma Radiation), Shapeshifting (Capable of disguising itself to match its surroundings), Able to alter its voice to mimic another’s, Fire Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Time Manipulation (In The Arrival, as Lauren gets closer to Kate's house, the time of day seems to rapidly go darker, eventually turning to night as the player arrives at the house), Telepathy, Memory Manipulation, Immortality (Types 1 and 8; will always reform as long as a memory of him exists), Intangibility, Invulnerable, Reality Manipulation, Transmutation (can mutate other people and turn them into proxies or even fog, all via gesture), Death Manipulation, Pain Manipulation, Quantum Manipulation (Can utilize Quantum Mechanics and Quantum Particles to achieve his "Slenderwalk"), Can create a limitless amount of avatars or manifestations of itself across Space-Time, Higher Dimensional Manipulation (Uses Higher Dimensions to shift his axis in Time-Space and probability), Non-Corporeal (Exists as merely an abstract equation), Immortality (Type 1 , 2, 3, 4,8 and 9 Slenderman can't be put down unless his true body is also killed, also will remain as long as people believe in or have proof of Slenderman's remains), Acausality (Is unbound by the laws of cause, effect and probability), Omnipresence (Is said to be everywhere at once until "locked" into position axis in Space-Time), Probability Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, Causality Manipulation (Can create loops and decide the events that occur within them), Space-Time Manipulation (Can warp Space and Time freely. Can crack Space-Time itself), Soul Manipulation (Can directly attack the soul and destroy it), Pocket Reality Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Slenderman can take the form of an abstract equation), Abstract Existence (Exists as an abstract equation. Is the embodiment of singular probability), Regeneration (Mid-Godly, Can come back even after having been erased. As so long there is memory of Slenderman or some proof of it's existence, it'll remain). 'Attack Potency: Outerverse Level Speed: Irrelevant Lifting Strength: Irrelevant Striking Strength: Outerverse Level Durability: Outerverse Level Stamina: Limitless Range: Irrelevant Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient Weaknesses: None Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Slenderwalk: '''Through using Higher Dimensions, Slenderman can achieve a sort of Teleportation (Which in actuality is Slenderman "walking" through higher Spatio-Temporal Dimensions) * '''Mind Assault: '''Slenderman is capable of assaulting an entity with various mental powers such as paranoia, fear, nightmares and blindness * '''The 8 Pages: The Pages are 8 pieces of paper that have crude drawings and warnings relating to Slenderman. The more pages you collect the more aggressive Slender Man becomes and the more prominent he becomes in your mind. Victims start to hear increasingly loud ambient noises and apparently thunderous footsteps while slowly becoming more obsessed with Slenderman. If the victim manages to collect all 8 pages then capture is almost guaranteed. If the victim survives this then they will be completely obsessed with the faceless horror, drawing pages of their own and panicking at the mere sight of him. It also makes them more vulnerable to becoming a proxy for Slenderman. Others Notable Victories: Sonic.EXE (Downplayed) France (wanked) Sonic 06 Notable Losses: Macky the cat Audrey the Cat Killy Doll Lord English (Ascended) Saitama (Wanked) HOSTLESS Vladmir Lenin Yukari Yakumo Logan Paul MaxForward (Maxfinitely Beyond Omniexaggerated) Daniel (Wanked) David (Wanked) Zalgo Broly (wanked+exaggerated by broly fans) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 1 Category:Monsters Category:Demons Category:Horror Villains Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypasta Villains Category:Creepypasta Manipulation Category:Slender Category:WarriorsLover3467's Profiles Category:Simple Characters